I Spy With My Little Eye Something Disturbing!
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Well this is a side fic to Missing Bra, so if you read that, you should have no problem understanding this one.  If you haven't?  You can try anyway!  XD  Max and Tyson find out something scarring about Ray... Rated T for Teasing Tala and Tainted Touches!


_**A/N**: This is a special side story to the whole "Missing Bra" thing, hahaha. But it's not about Mystel D: BLASPHEMY, I know D: But it has Tyson, and Max. And a naughty Ray, LOL. VERY naughty! XD_

_**Warnings**: There's always more than one warning, isn't there? Hm… OOC-ness, randomness, CAMEO :D, scarring, voyeurism, masturbation, definite naivete, more scarring o.o_

_**Dedication**: This is for those who reviewed Missing Bra! :D *sniff* I love you guys… XD And especially for… you guessed it, AquilaTempestas! You get special mention for coming (heh) up with an AMAZING idea for me :D_

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Nothing related to beyblade anyway, haha._

He honestly had no idea how this happened to him. He and Max were just heading out of the kitchen, and back to their own rooms, when suddenly they heard Ray. And no, Ray was not talking to them. _What a bastard..._ Tyson thought to himself, incorporating the word he learned from Mystel. It was an awesome word.

Curious, Tyson and Max decided to lean their ears against the closed door, hoping to figure out what Ray was doing in there. "Maybe he's playing a game," Max suggested.

"A game? By himself? What's the purpose of _that_?" He asked his friend. One player games were so BORING.

Done whispering for the moment, the two went back to the task at hand: figure out what Ray was doing.

"Do you think Kai would know?" Max questioned.

Tyson shrugged. "I don't know. But even if he did, I doubt he'd tell us. The last time he saw Ray, he ran away with the most scared face I've ever seen! I wonder what happened…" Tyson put his thinking face on. He never thought of Ray as a scary person, but who knows what he was made of.

The two jumped when Ray made an extra loud noise. "Oh yeah, that feels so good…" he moaned to himself. The two spies looked at each other with frightened faces.

"If it feels so good, why does he sound like he's in pain?" Max asked, looking like he was about to cry. "What if Ray was being tortured and forced into saying it felt good?"

"Should we see what's going on in there?" Tyson pointed at the door handle. "And make sure he's not in danger?"

Max nodded urgently. "Yes! We might have to save him from evil!" He wiped his eyes dry, ready to face the forthcoming danger like a man!

Tyson carefully, and quietly, turned the knob and peeked inside. His eyes widened, and looked like they were about to pop right out of their sockets. He peeled his vision away from the horror and faced Max. "This is more serious than I thought." He stepped closer to Max. "Do you want to see?"

Max gulped, but nodded. He must be brave for Ray's sake! He snuck up to the door, and looked in the room. His eyes immediately flew open, and he covered his mouth to stop the gasp that threatened to escape. This was horrible! How could Max unsee such a sight?

On the bed, Ray was leaning back in a comfortable position, on his laptop. This would be normal under the usual circumstances. However, Ray had a strange sight pulled up of a red-headed stripper… and he also had his little toy out to play. To Max, it looked like Ray was trying to pull his pee pee off. He winced. Doesn't that hurt? Max thought of his own. He wouldn't like to pull his pee pee off. No way.

The half-naked figure on the screen started talking to Ray, and Max whimpered into his hand. It was Tala! What was Tala doing on Ray's laptop? And why was Ray trying to pull his wiener off? Did Tala tell him to? Max wouldn't put it past him; Tala was rather bossy sometimes.

Max pulled his head back out of the room to look at Tyson. "What should we do?" He was obviously panic-stricken.

Tyson was rather shaken too, but he tried his best to hide it. "Maybe… we should watch secretly and see what happens? In case Ray accidentally hurts himself, we'll be right here."

Max frowned at the idea of watching, but nodded anyway. He was a good friend, and would not back out if Ray needed his help!

Tyson snuck his head in between the door and doorframe, with Max's head right underneath. Both boys had their brave faces on, and forced themselves to watch this scary scary scene. Ray had not moved, and Tala was still on his monitor.

"Why don't you come for the genie master?" The almost fully-naked Tala asked Ray in a low voice. The boys' eyes were wide with terror. Why would Tala ask Ray to come? Was he lonely and looking for some company? But why call himself the genie master? Perhaps he was in one of his weird superior moods again.

Ray grinned, and said, "I'm almost there!"

Tyson knitted his brows together in confusion. How could Ray almost be there, he never even left the room! Maybe he was lost, and didn't know he was in his room? Tyson thought it was possible.

Max on the other hand wondered why Ray seemed so… happy. That big grin on his face, his hand that was constantly pulling his wiener… it didn't make any sense.

Suddenly, in the middle of the two boys' thoughts, Ray yelled loudly. The two stared at him in worry. Was he dying? Would he be ok?

Max squeaked. "Oh my god, look! White stuff is leaking out of his you-know-what! Does that mean he's sick? We've gotta help him!"

Tyson snorted. "Don't be silly Max, he's just peeing milk." It's obviously milk, what else could it be? "Or maybe it's melted ice cream…" His eyes glazed over, thinking of ice cream.

Max suddenly yelped, and ran away, but Tyson did not notice. Ray walked up to him, but he still did not notice.

"Did you enjoy the show Tyson?"

Tyson jumped, blinking himself back to reality. Did he enjoy it? What kind of question was that? "What do you mean Ray? That was the scariest thing I've ever seen! You were making sounds of pain, and you yelled, and you smiled at Tala, who was barely wearing ANYTHING, might I add. And you talked to him!"

Ray shrugged it off. "Why not, he was talking to me." He neglected to mention it was an older video of Tala, made about a month before. And omitted the part where he watched it every day… twice. He had a fetish for genies.

Tyson stuttered. "B-b-but…" he fell silent, appearing to be in some sort of shock.

"So… did you enjoy the private show with Max?" Ray asked again. "I could do an encore if you like."

Tyson paled, and, without thinking much about it, started running in the same direction Max had gone. Why oh why did he have to think about ice cream?

Ray watched as the world champ ran away from him the same way Kai did when he pleased himself in a similar fashion two days ago. "Kids will be kids." Ray chuckled to himself, and went back in his room for some more private time.

Hopefully Kenny or Hilary doesn't interrupt him this time…

_**A/N**: I just randomly felt like writing this! Ahem, poor Ty and Maxie. I bet they're really scarred for LIFE now! D: Devious Ray, tainting them like that XD_

_Well, hope I didn't scar you TOO much. Hahaha._

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
